Danny Phantom and Astro Boy the movie
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: Astro and Dr. Tenma move to Amity Park, where Astro meets Danny Fenton. But something is wrong, everytime Danny and Astro get near each other, they pass out. Something is dreadfully wrong, and worse, Vlad is looking for Astro... ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom and Astro Boy (the movie)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy**

**Chapter One**

Toby Tenma, also known as Astro, wandered the streets of the town he was in. He wore his usual signature red boots and gray torn up jeans, a white shirt with a red stripe and a blue and red jacket; he looked like any other kid.

His father, the famous Dr. Tenma of The Ministry of Science, had said that they were moving to a town with more problems than Metro City. Though to Astro that seemed impossible, they had found a town, Amity Park it was called.

And Dr. Tenma had asked Astro to keep his little, _condition,_ under secret status.

You see, Astro was not a normal kid, no, very far from normal. He was different than everyone, he was not even human. He was a robot, an extremly advanced robot powered with the unique, one of a kind, Blue Core. That was what made him more human than everyone as Dr. Elefun had put it, that was also what made him more than _just a robot. _

"Hm, this place does look a little beat up…" Astro murmured as he skirted around a large hole in the side of a building. Soon he came to the place he was staying until his father and he could find a home to move into, he was staying with the most hospitable people in the town of Amity Park, the Fentons. Astro strolled into the house and waved hello to Mrs. Fenton, the lady that had kindly offered to house them for the time being.

"Hello Toby, how are you?" she asked kindly, Astro tilted his head, off-balancing his black hair which stuck out in two fins on his head, one on the side and the other on the top.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks." Astro replied quickly, he hadn't been called Toby in awhile, except for his father who called him Toby after his deceased son. Astro shuddered involuntarily at that, he had all the memories and appearance of someone who was dead… it was kind of creepy.

"Toby, can I ask you a favor?" Mrs. Fenton asked as she came over to Astro, Astro nodded and smiled. "Could you maybe go check on my son, Danny, I'm busy right now and I have been worried about him lately." Mrs. Fenton confessed. Astro nodded again, helping people was what he was all about, and it was what he was made for.

"Sure Mrs. Fenton!" Astro waved as he tromped up the steps. Astro weaved his way through the hallway, stopping outside his father's door only to extend his sense of hearing and check. He was sleeping of course, as he always did on vacations, but this vacation was permanent. Astro chuckled quietly as he walked over to Danny's room.

Danny was elusive at that, he had only said about five words to Astro – "Welcome to Amity Park, Toby" – and that was it. Astro desperately wanted to get to know this boy better, maybe make a friend other than Cora and the rest that were still back in Metro City.

Astro knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey, Danny, can I come in? I wanted to ask ya something." Astro said through the door, silence responded. "Danny?" Astro questioned. He stood back, he didn't want to do this, but he cast out his ultra sensitive robot senses.

There was no one in the room.

"Danny!" Astro yelled, he plunged into the room and stared around wildly. No one was there so he let his normal brown eyes be replaced by electric blue ones with an X-ray ability. No one was in the closet, under the bed, nowhere. Astro replaced his eyes back to brown. "Danny, where are you?" and then Astro noticed the open window. Astro hastily poked his head out the window and gazed around in worry. If Mrs. Fenton knew her son was sneaking out, she would flip!

Astro just as quickly climbed out of the window and used his rockets to quietly lower himself to the ground.

"Danny!" he continued calling, he rushed down the alley way in search of the fourteen year old. Astro himself was fourteen, not technically, but he looked the part. He was actually only made a year ago, but his father and him decided to let him pass as a teenager.

"Back off you fruit loop!" Astro heard a shout from perhaps clear across the town.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so far away?!" Astro muttered to himself, he ran behind the buildings at an alarming speed and was at the edge of the town in a matter of minutes.

He was too late.

A boy and a man were hovering high in the air. The man with black hair in a sharp U shape, red eyes, and fangs, along with a stark white and black suit and a crimson cape to top it off. The boy with white hair spiking messily off his head and falling in his toxic green eyes, he wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and a large DP symbol on his chest.

The man had a gloved hand tight around the boy's throat.

"What, d-do you w-annt Vlad?" the boy choked out as he struggled in Vlad's grip.

"I want that brat you call Astro. He took down my ally, Stone, and I know you know where he is." Astro dove behind a crate at his words, that man was looking for him, that man knew President Stone?!

"I don't know anyone named Astro you cheese head, why do you always assume I know what you are talking about when everyone including I don't?" the boy snapped, his words full of defiance. Vlad flung him down to the ground with a sickening crack.

"Daniel, stop it, I know you know, now hand him over!" Vlad demanded, Astro stayed behind the crates.

"Get away," Danny whispered, his green eyes flashing brighter. "Get AWAY!" and Danny released a huge supersonic green wave from his mouth called the Ghostly Wail, and it pushed Vlad backwards into a wall which continued to crumble from the force of the attack.

"Whoa." Astro breathed, bid mistake.

Vlad turned towards the crates as soon as Danny was through with his attack. Danny collapsed weakly to the ground and Astro took the opportunity to jump out and help the unconscious hero he didn't even know.

"Stay back!" Astro shouted, holding his hands out in a stopping motion, the boy behind him groaned something and pushed himself upwards.

"Get out of here, before you get hurt." Danny whispered.

"No way," Astro began, but then he remembered he was _supposed _to be a normal human. "This is way too awesome!" he covered.

"Get out." Danny said, more forcefully this time. Vlad didn't seem to know what Astro looked like, so he simply passed him off as a crazed fan and not the boy he was searching for.

"Really Daniel, protecting this boy? He's going to get you killed!" Vlad smirked; Danny didn't notice as a duplicate sneaked up behind him and pressed hot pink energy to his back.

Danny screamed and fell forwards on Astro.

Then everything went black for both.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! HA! Yes, yes, you must read and review! It fuels the evilness withen me! (let me repeat --) MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**I know, I know, I started another story! I can't help it! Most of you have more than one story working right now! SO DONT YELL AT ME! **

**Just a bit of info, Astro Boy is not the cartoon, its the movie that came out recently (last year) okay?! Everyone got that? And yes, this might be a little rushed, but I assure you, it will get more un-rushed (?) the more it goes! **

**PS. Again, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom and Astro Boy (the movie)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy**

**Chapter Two**

Astro awoke with a groan. He put a hand to his head and rubbed it gingerly as he tried to sit up.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell backwards. Breathing heavily he decided to look at his surroundings.

He was in his guest room at the Fenton's home. How he got there he would never know, and then he looked closer through the shadows. His father was sitting on a chair, his head in his hands, in the corner.

"Hey, Dad, don't do this _again._" Astro whispered, Dr. Tenma shot his head up and smiled at Astro.

"Toby, what happened? Does anyone know?" Dr. Tenma asked worriedly.

"Um, I heard screaming and I went to check it out, there were two people fighting, and flying, and I wanted to help. The one was looking for me, said something about Stone. Then this boy did some weird attack, and I jumped in front of him, and then he screamed and fell on me!" Astro replied, he didn't know how he remembered all of this with crystal clarity, it must have been because he was a robot.

"This can't be good." Dr. Tenma said as he stood up and began to pace.

Then Astro remembered something important about a certain boy with messy black hair and blue eyes.

"Where's Danny?" he asked, Dr. Tenma twisted a thumb towards the door and Astro shakily stood up and made his way out into the hallway and down to Danny's room.

"Danny, hey, can I talk to you?" Astro asked, secretly fearing there would be no one once again.

"Sure, come on in." came the muffled reply. Astro opened the door slowly to see Danny in his bed, pale and weaker looking than when he had first greeted him, and his eyes seemed to have trouble focusing on Astro.

"What happened?!" Astro gasped quietly as he took in Danny's ill appearance.

"Oh, here in Amity Park ghosts are everywhere, I got hit with a stray blast while out with my friends. I'm fine." Danny assured. But Astro was stuck on one word; _ghosts. _

"Hey, Toby, what did you wanna ask me?" Danny asked, snapping Astro out of his musings.

"Oh, just, about school and stuff. I was wondering if you could be my guide or something." Astro mumbled out quickly. Danny nodded with a smile and picked himself up from the bed.

"Sure." Danny said with another nod.

"Thanks." Astro replied. Then he left the room, the gears in his head turning (pun intended) as he thought about what Danny had said.

_That boy, Daniel, and that man, Vlad, were ghosts!_

* * *

Astro shifted from foot to foot as he stood in front of the class. The teacher, Mr. Lancer, was standing behind him, and Danny was sitting a few rows back with a reassuring smile on his face.

If Astro had learned one thing about Danny, it's that he was totally self-less, like Astro himself.

"Class, this is our new student. Care to introduce yourself?" Mr. Lancer asked as he directed the last question at Astro.

"Um, I'm Toby Tenma." Astro said quickly without giving himself a chance to think.

Suddenly a voice piped up in the back.

"Toby Tenma, as in son of the legendary Dr. Tenma?!"

Astro nodded to the dark skinned boy's question.

"Man! That's awesome!" he continued. Astro squinted his eyes as he did when he was nervous.

"Please take a seat Mr. Tenma." Mr. Lancer continued. Astro nodded and quickly took an open seat near the front.

Mr. Lancer continued to drone on about the subject for the next forty-five minutes, but Astro already had all the information in his data banks so he had no need to pay attention. He let his senses drift to the chatter going on in the back.

"Dude, you didn't tell me that Dr. Tenma was staying at your house! He's like the most ingenious scientist ever! He's made breakthroughs in robotic technology and rumor has it he made a robot of his son!"

"Tucker, shut up, why would he make a robot of his son if he had the real Toby?!"

"No one knows, some think Toby ran away and Tenma created the robot to replace him, but then he deactivated it when Toby came back."

_I hate rumors. _Astro thought with a grimace. This was too close for comfort. And Astro defiantly did not like talk or anything that contained the word deactivated, it made him shudder.

Astro glanced nervously at the clock and let out a sigh of relief when it struck its mark and the bell began to ring.

Astro nervously got up from his chair and was about to follow Danny out when Mr. Lancer made a come-here motion with his hand. Astro sighed and walked over, losing sight of Danny and his friends.

"Toby, are you alright? You seem a bit…off…" Mr. Lancer observed. It took Astro a second to respond.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just, nervous I guess." Astro replied with a nervous squint and a chuckle. Mr. Lancer nodded.

"I'm glad, now go ahead to your next class." Mr. Lancer commanded more than suggested, and Astro spared no time getting out of that stuffy classroom.

Astro hurried out into the hallway and rushed to his locker, opening it more by force than the combination, he put his books inside and grabbed for the next subject.

Then he was shoved into the locker.

"Hey! Who's out there? Let me go!" Astro shouted as he tried to see through the small slits in the locker. He gently jiggled the lock on the inside and forcefully pushed it open and jumped out, straight into a jock.

"Hey, newbie, time for your Welcome to Casper High pounding!" the jock said happily. Astro took a step back, not in fear, not in pain, but because he knew what would happen if that kid punched him. That kid would hit metal, and then his secret would be out.

"Leave him alone Dash." Astro peeked around the jock to see Danny and two other teenagers standing there, Danny glaring at Dash with a burning passion.

"Oh, Fenton finally grew a backbone?! Let's see how it bends!" Dash yelled, he picked Danny up by the collar and shoved _him _into the wall.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Danny snapped at the jock, but the jock twisted around and pushed Danny into Astro's open locker and slammed it shut. Now it was Astro's turn to stand up.

"Hey, I bet you don't have many friends, you scare 'em all away!" Astro shouted to the jock. "With your face and your attitude!" Astro finished, and then, the jock shot him a glare. Astro ran.

"Get back here Tenma!" Astro heard the angry shout behind him, along with the jiggling of a locker and an Oof that signaled Danny being set free.

Astro continued to run; he couldn't let that kid punch him. This would be hard if he'd be the target of Dash's bullying every day.

Astro continued to run, Dash chasing after him, and then he slammed into someone.

It was the kid from before, the one with the white hair and green eyes.

"Danny Phantom!" Dash shouted, stopping in his tracks. Danny Phantom hovered in front of Astro and narrowed his eyes at Dash. "You're my hero!" Dash continued to yelp.

"I don't want a fan that's a bully." Danny said with a glare, and then he turned to Astro. "You okay?"

Astro nodded.

"What's your name, I'm Danny Phantom, but most call me Danny, or Phantom." Phantom stuck out a gloved hand. Astro took it with a smile.

"I'm Ast-Toby! I'm Toby!" Astro quickly, said, mentally slapping himself for almost giving away his identity. Phantom turned back to Dash.

"Now go." He said simply, and the jock obeyed.

Phantom turned to Astro and smiled, and then with a wave he turned invisible.

Astro smiled, he was one step closer to solving why that Vlad person had been searching for him.

* * *

**I know this chapter came out quickly but my whole family was asleep, I was bored, my computer was right in front of me... and thus I wrote chapter two! This is Astro's first day at Casper High, ooooo, he's already got some trouble!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**This is kinda from Astro's point of view even though its in third person style. HA! Yesss, yesss! **

**(I have way to much time on my hands! Go away Clockwork!) (TIME IN!) (Grrr....)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom and Astro Boy (the movie)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy**

**Chapter Three**

Astro sat on the docks, since Amity Park was a sea side town the docks were open to all, but no one hardly ever came. So it was the perfect place for Astro to sit and figure some things out.

Astro swung his legs back and forth and then finally pulled out the cell phone he had snuck from his father earlier. He was going to call Cora to see how Metro City was doing and how the projects of cleaning the surface were progressing.

Astro punched in the numbers on the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" a voice answered, Astro recognized it as Cora's mother.

"Hi, can I speak to Cora please?" Astro asked calmly, he heard the phone being moved around and finally Cora responded.

"Astro?"

"Hey Cora, how's it going over there?"

"Astro! Why didn't you call sooner? I've been waiting and it's bad to keep me waiting!" Cora snapped. Astro laughed.

"My dad took all the phones, didn't want me revealing that I was a you-know-what and trying to fix everything in sight!" Astro said with a roll of his eyes, even though Cora couldn't see it.

"Well, cleaning the Surface is working out pretty well, though there is the matter of all those buildings you destroyed you hard head!" Cora joked, and Astro laughed.

"Hey! I can't control what I get thrown into!" he replied, both ends began laughing until Astro heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Toby, who are ya talking to?" It was Danny Fenton.

"Astr-" Cora was cut short as Astro snapped the phone shut and turned to face the boy. He wore a red and white T-shirt and long baggy blue pants, red and white sneakers to match. He was staring at Astro with bright blue eyes and confusion.

"Just my friend from my old home, hey, what are you doing out here?!" Astro quickly changed the subject.

"I could ask you the same question." Danny smirked, sitting down next to Astro and swinging his legs above the water. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"What?" Astro ventured. Danny shook his head slowly.

"Nothing, I just don't feel that well." Danny confessed.

Astro looked him over, he really did look pale, and he was breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should get you home." Astro suggested, Danny stood up with a smile.

"I'm fine." But he staggered forwards and Astro grabbed his arm, both began to sway as Astro suddenly felt like a drained battery. His eyes widened and he looked at Danny who had completely passed out. Astro groaned and tried to support Danny by only one arm, but he couldn't, and he had to pick up the limp boy.

Astro let out a yell and he felt something shock him, he collapsed to his knees. Him and Danny sprawled out across the docks and both fell unconscious, and it was very strange for Astro to fall unconscious.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were following Danny, he had said that he saw Toby going towards the docks, and he asked them to hang back while he asked him the question about the rumor that Tucker wanted proven.

Sam and Tucker watched as Danny approached Astro, Astro quickly shut a cell phone and turned to him. Danny sat down, and then they both gasped as they both stood back up.

And Danny's legs buckled and he fell forwards.

Astro screamed as Danny fell on him, Sam and Tucker's eyes only continued to widen. When they both fell onto the decks was when Sam and Tucker jumped into action.

"Danny!"

"Toby!"

Both ran forwards and Sam grabbed Danny as Tucker grabbed Astro.

Sam felt for a heartbeat and smiled when she found one, Tucker felt for a heartbeat but only felt a slight pulsing that felt nothing like a heartbeat.

"S-sam!?" Tucker gasped as he continued to search for something like a heartbeat; finally he resorted to pushing on Astro's chest. Only to pull his hand back in pain from the unexpected wall he seemed to have hit.

Sam's eyes widened and she gently laid Danny back down, she scooted over to Astro and pulled up his shirt and put a hand on his chest.

A blue line glowed brightly and outlined a square and with a hiss it opened like a hatch.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened as they pushed the hatch open and stared at a bright blue orb tightly grasped by a metal clasp.

"W-wh-at?" Sam gasped out, and then Astro woke up with a groan.

"Ugh, what hit me?!" Astro murmured as he sat up slowly and rubbed his head, he looked from Sam to Tucker and noticed the shocked looks on their faces. He looked down at his chest and noticed the open hatch. "Ahh!" Astro gasped as he slammed the hatch shut, sealing off the blue light, and pulled his shirt down. He scrambled back quickly as Sam and Tucker continued to stare at him.

Astro's brown eyes widened as he scrambled backwards and stood up shakily.

Danny groaned and Sam reverted her gaze momentarily from Astro as she went over to Danny.

"What happened? Sam?" Danny asked as he sat up, he looked over to Astro and saw the fear clearly on his face. "Toby, are you okay?" he continued.

"Um, yeah Danny, I'm fine, are you okay?" Astro stuttered, trying to make Sam and Tucker forget what they saw.

"Toby, _are you _okay?" Sam pressed. Astro nervously gulped.

"Yeah-" he was cut off by Sam, as Tucker was still in shock.

"Cause you didn't seem fine when your _chest opened up!_" Sam snapped, now replacing her confusion with fear.

"I-I… I'm…"

Tucker now spoke up. "The rumors are true!" he gasped, Astro turned to him with a glare.

"No they are not!" he yelled angrily at the boy. Tucker backed up a step.

"Will someone tell me what happened?!" Danny shouted angrily, clenching his fists.

All eyes turned to Astro.

_Oh darn it. _Astro thought with a groan as he let himself fall backwards into a sitting position.

* * *

**HA! I love my job!**

**Astro Muse: You don't have a job.**

**Me: Nobody likes a smarty pants kid!**

**Astro Muse: HEY!**

**Me: Ignore him, I has put up chapter three! Please review if you want the next chapter up! (it doesn't matter really but I like reviews..... I also like writing so theres no stopping me!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom and Astro Boy (the movie)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy**

**Chapter Four**

Astro was backed against the wall of a building near the docks. Sam, Tucker, and Danny all surrounded him, Danny leaning weakly on Sam and Tucker looking him over nervously.

"Um, you aren't gonna tell anyone are you?" Astro asked with a nervous fake laugh.

"Depends if you explain or not." Sam snapped, shaking herself and dislodging Danny, she quickly righted him as he began to tilt.

"Um, can we go somewhere else? I don't feel good." Astro confessed, it was the truth after all. He felt horrible, sick, feint, he needed to sit down or something.

"Really, I don't think robots are supposed to feel anything…" Tucker said to himself, thinking out loud, though Astro heard and he lowered his head.

"Oh, so you're pin pointing stereotypes on me?" Astro accused. Tucker instantly realized what he had said. "I'm not _just _a robot; I have human emotions and thoughts! I consider myself human, now you know why I didn't want anyone to know!" Astro shouted, his hands fisting.

"So you are a robot?" Danny asked. Astro lost his anger and nodded.

"So, how can the rumors about Dr. Tenma not be true?" Tucker accused quickly, Astro realized how tight of a spot he was in, and he let out a sigh of defeat and began.

"You're talking about how I'm a replica of Toby, and that Toby ran away? Oh, that's close, but not true. The real Toby Tenma… the person I have the memories of and look like, he's dead. I only go by Toby to keep my secret safe, I prefer Astro actually." Astro said quietly, he didn't like dwelling on the thought that the human Toby was dead, and he was only a replacement, but now he was Dr. Tenma's son no matter what.

"You're Astro?" Danny whispered, but shook his head quickly. "I mean- cool name, Astro, sounds a little space age, I like it." Danny covered up.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sam said slowly. Danny continued to shake his head.

"I'm sorry Astro." Danny said sadly, his mood switching from shock to apologetic.

"Why are you sorry?" Astro asked, surprised.

"We forced you to tell your secret, we won't tell, we promise. Everyone has secrets." Danny replied, looking away.

_Elusive as ever. _Astro thought with a smile.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much." Astro said genuinely, just as a small car pulled up with a screech to the building.

Dr. Tenma jumped out and rushed past the three and grabbed Astro by the shoulders.

"Toby! Are you okay? What happened son?" Dr. Tenma said, ignoring the three teenagers behind him.

"Yeah dad, just, turn around." Astro smirked, turning his dad around to face the trio.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker smiled and waved sheepishly. Dr. Tenma turned to Astro.

"Toby…"

"Yeah dad?" Astro smiled and squinted towards his father.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, just I kinda blacked out and then I woke up… and the hatch was open." He confessed. Dr. Tenma gave a small gasp before abruptly pulling up Astro's shirt and pressing his fingers on his chest and opening the small hatch. "Dad! Its fine, nothing happened to the Blue Core! I'm alive aren't I?!" Astro said, shutting the hatch and pulling away from his father. Dr. Tenma turned to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, quickly looking to Danny.

"What is wrong with him?" Dr. Tenma asked, motioning to the weak Danny as Astro joined their group, Astro began to groan as well as the two got closer.

Dr. Tenma grabbed Danny's shoulders and wrenched him away from the unsuspecting Sam and Astro. Danny and Astro both instantly recovered.

"Something is wrong." Dr. Tenma observed. And then with a yelp from Danny he pushed Astro and him into each other. Both instantly let out screams of pain and fell to the ground, Astro jerking wildly as Danny lay on top of him and Danny stiffening, both were screaming. Sam and Tucker bent down and grabbed their friends and pulled them away from each other.

Dr. Tenma reached down and pulled his son over to him, opening the hatch again and watching the Blue Core intently. It flickered briefly every time he got near to Danny.

"Why did you do that Dr. Tenma?!" Sam yelled at him, he turned to her.

"I know what I am doing; I would never intentionally harm your friend or my son. But you have to tell me everything about Danny so I can figure out why the Blue Core reacts to him in such a way." Dr. Tenma replied, picking up Astro as Tucker and Sam picked up Danny.

* * *

Astro blinked open his eyes and stared around him.

_For those of you still counting, that's three times I've been unconscious in the past week. _Astro thought with sarcasm and a growl. He looked over through the room to see he wasn't in a room, but in a lab, and he was laid out on a long table. The strangest thing was that Danny was on an identical table a little ways away.

"Toby, lay down." His father said suddenly as Astro attempted to sit up. Astro obeyed and lay back down.

"Dad, what is going on? What's wrong with Danny?" Astro asked worriedly as he looked over to Danny. He didn't seem to be unconscious, just asleep; he wasn't pale or breathing heavily at all.

"We're going to find out. I was just about to call Dr. Elefun." Dr. Tenma replied to his son. Astro nodded, but just as quickly asked another question.

"Why are Danny and I both down here… where's Sam and Tucker?"

"Sam and Tucker left because of their curfews. I asked the Fenton's if I could use their lab for research and then I snuck you both down here." Dr. Tenma confessed, and then he turned back to the phone in his hands. "Now I'm going to call Dr. Elefun."

Astro sat back and stared up at the ceiling, pretending to relax as he listened into the conversation.

"Dr. Elefun, sorry to be disrupting you. It's an emergency concerning the Blue Core." Dr. Tenma said into the phone.

"What is it?" Dr. Elefun replied, slight panic in his tone of voice.

"The Blue Core is reacting strangely to this boy Toby has befriended, and since you are the expert I was wondering…"

"If I could come and figure out the problem?"

"Yes, and if its anything to ponder, the boy has been unconscious for awhile now." Dr. Tenma put in.

"What happened?" Elefun asked, the panic again rising in his voice. Astro winced nervously and looked over to Danny who was fidgeting as if nervous as well.

"I have no idea, but when Toby and the boy, whose name is Danny, touched, they both instantly passed out and began to scream." Dr. Tenma said, beginning to pace.

"I'll be over as soon as possible." Dr. Elefun responded, and then both hung up. Astro went back to resting, along with waiting for Dr. Elefun to come and examine him and Danny.

* * *

**GASP! Astro and Danny are in trooouble! And I'm bringing Dr. Elefun into the mix! GASP! Okay, thank you all reviewers! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! **

**Please review! It would make me SOOOO happy! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

************

**Danny Phantom and Astro Boy (the movie)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy**

**Chapter Five**

Dr. Elefun arrived like he said, as soon as possible. He came down into the lab with the authorization from Dr. Tenma and came over to Astro and Danny; Danny had awoken but had fallen asleep from exhaustion and from not being able to leave the lab

"Is he alright?" Dr. Elefun asked as he gestured towards the sleeping Danny.

"Fine for now, just tired." Danny mumbled as he peaked open his eyes, smirking at Elefun's surprised face.

"Hello Toby, how are you doing?" Elefun greeted the boy robot. Astro nodded.

"I'm doing good; I'm a little confused, but good." Astro laughed. Elefun nodded to him and went over to Dr. Tenma and set his briefcase on the desk. Astro watched intently as Dr. Elefun opened the case and brought out a small device with a gage on it.

"Don't worry you two." Dr. Elefun said as he noticed Astro's nervous looks. Danny stared at the machine quizzically.

"Does that invention's name have the word Fenton in front of it?" Danny asked.

"No." Dr. Elefun replied.

"Is it lethal?"

"No."

"Then go ahead." Danny said, smiling that the device had passed his test and would prove no harm to him. Dr. Elefun walked forwards with the device in his hands, and then from behind his back he produced a small vile with a wispy blue substance in it. He held it close to Danny.

Danny screamed, long and hard, as the blue substance in the vile began to flicker. Elefun pulled the vile away from Danny quickly and tossed it to Dr. Tenma. Danny fell backwards and closed his eyes as he fell unconscious.

"What did you do to him?!" Astro yelled as he jumped from the table and made his way to Danny. Dr. Elefun tried to hold him back.

"Toby, stop! That vile was filled with Blue Core energy ZOG allowed me to collect. If he reacted with it being that close to him, something can't be right!" Dr. Elefun yelled as he pushed Astro back onto the table.

Dr. Tenma walked forwards and took the device from Elefun's hands, he held it and waved it over Danny before gasping, staggering backwards, and handing it back to Elefun. Dr. Elefun waved it over Danny before having the same reaction.

"Oh my goodness!" Dr. Elefun exclaimed. "This boy is a walking bomb!"

**

* * *

**

**Right about now is when you all should read over the last line again to make sure you read it right, and then gasp like Dr. Elefun and Dr. Tenma! GASP! Man, I gotta stop doing that. **

**SOOOOO PLease read and review! It helps the work get done faster! Seriously though, review. THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom and Astro Boy (the movie)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy**

**Chapter Six**

"What do you mean?!" Astro gasped after awhile, making Dr. Elefun and Dr. Tenma blink away their fear, shock, and surprise.

"I mean, this boy has a large amount of concentrated Red and Blue energy in him, but it seems to have melded together into another form of energy, which is why it is not killing him. It seems to be in perfect balance, which is strange…" Dr. Elefun commented, waving the device over Danny again and again.

"So because they are in perfect balance, any exposure to either Blue Energy or Red energy could cause them to become corrupt and destroy the outside energy and Danny!" Dr. Tenma finished. Astro could only stare at the teenage boy lying limply on the table next to him as he took all the information in.

"So Danny could die if he got near me." Astro said, deadpanning the way he said it. Truthfully he was afraid because of what had happened last time with the Red Core, and Danny had Red Energy in him.

"Yes. You could as well but we could always use ZOG's extra power to spark it back to life." Dr. Tenma replied, meaning it as the Blue Core. "But Danny _could_ die." He said, motioning to the still limp boy.

"I would like to find out what this form of energy is that the Blue and Red melded into, it seems to be stable, or else he wouldn't have lasted this long." Dr. Elefun mused, holding the device over Danny again and watching it began to hiss and spark from the overload of Red and Blue energy.

"Maybe we can ask him, he has to know that the energy is inside him!" Astro suggested.

"Yes, when he wakes up, he should be out for awhile." Dr. Elefun finished. Astro nodded, still musing over the thought that he could kill Danny by accident if they got too close together.

"Okay…" Astro muttered, before relaxing down on the table and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Where's Danny?!" Sam shrieked as she jumped down the stairs. Astro sat up with a jolt and Danny did the same, falling off the table in his surprise.

"Gaah!" He yelped as he tumbled down onto his stomach, before rubbing his head and looking up at Sam and Tucker. "Sheese Sam, I was sleeping!" Danny groaned as he picked himself up.

"Danny, what happened?" Sam asked quickly, Danny shrugged and Sam turned to Astro. "What happened?" she asked him.

"Well, Danny reacted weirdly with the Blue Core…" he trailed off.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"And he passed out." Astro said, bracing him for the reaction from the two loyal friends.

"WHAT?!" Sam screamed, before stomping over to Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun. "What the heck is the Blue Core and why the heck did Danny pass out?!" she shrieked at them, jabbing a finger into Dr. Elefun's nose. He pushed her away with a hurt expression.

"Danny has a mix of Red Core Energy and Blue Core Energy inside him, we were wondering if you or him knew what it was because they seem to have melded together." Elefun exclaimed. Dr. Tenma walked over to Astro protectively.

"Astro uses the Blue Core to keep him alive, so unless we figure out what is in Danny, the two can't get near each other or they could both die." Dr. Tenma said darkly. Danny's eyes widened and he looked at Astro.

Danny walked over to Sam and Tucker. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?" he asked quickly, before dragging them up the stairs, out the door, and then into a closet for extra protection.

"Danny, what's this all about?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, you guys are gonna think I'm crazy, but I think the Blue and Red energy melded together is Ecto Energy. Since I have Ectoplasm infused with my DNA, that would mean concentrated amounts, enough to make it stable yet freak out if it gets unbalanced." Danny explained.

"Wow Danny, you almost sound smart!" Tucker gasped, Danny sent him a bright green glare and Tucker's smile faltered, "Sorry." he muttered.

"Danny, that actually makes sense!" Sam gasped after a moment of thought, "But we can't tell them you're half ghost!"

"Why not?! We know Astro's secret, least we can do is clear some things up and tell him mine!" Danny retorted, rendering Sam speechless. "No answer, that's all the answer I need." (I love that line from TUE!) Danny snapped, before pushing out of the closet and sneaking back down to the basement.

To see Astro approaching the Fenton Portal.

Instantly thinking about if he was right, and the Blue Core did react to ecto energy, if Astro got too close to the portal, he could possible explode.

"Astro! Get away from there!" Danny screamed, practically flying down the steps and pushing Astro away, ignoring the faint feeling he had for the moment they came in contact. Astro jumped away in alarm.

"Why?! What is it?" Astro asked quizzically.

"it's the Fenton Ghost Portal, it leads to the ghost zone." Danny explained, before turning to Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun. He vaguely noticed Sam and Tucker at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him to reveal himself.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, but Danny sent her a reassuring smile.

"I think I know what the energy is." Danny began, and then he let the bright rings materialize at his center, passing up and down his body, changing his form right before everyone's eyes. "Its called Ecto Energy, all ghosts have it." he finished.

Now in Phantom form, everyone stared at him in shock. He smiled.

"I guess I have to explain now." he said with a light laugh and a rub of the back of his neck. Sam and Tucker could barely stifle their laughter at Astro, Dr. Tenma, and Dr. Elefun's equal looks of shock.

* * *

**Mwahahaaahaha! Danny has revealed himself! I know most of you think I am rushing, but I am not! All the action hasn't even begun yet! you ain't seen nothing yet! So I say once again, MWAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Oh yeah, Wolflover77 (on deviantart she is wolfphantom77) has drawn some awesome art! Please go to this link and comment on her handiwork! .com/art/Phantommouse1115-Fan-fiction-159828932 Thank you Wolflover77!**

**Now I ask you to review, not because I wish for you to, but because I need you to. Please, do what you think is right... (ha, I use the powerful emotion of guilt on you! Try to dodge! I say bullseye!)**


	7. Chapter 7

********

**Danny Phantom and Astro Boy (the movie)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy**

**Chapter Seven**

Astro was the first to speak up, jumping off the table he smiled widely.

"Ohmygosh! That's awesome! You saved me all those times then too!" he realized happily. Danny smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm kinda a super hero here, but some think I'm a villain…. But I'm not evil, and I never will be!" Danny quickly said.

"I'm a super hero back where I come from also! That's cool! Maybe if we can figure out how to stabilize the energies we could fight together!" Astro suggested, but Dr. Tenma stepped up.

"Even if we stabilize the energies, you can't let people know you are a robot, Toby." Dr. Tenma snapped. Astro got a thoughtful look on his face before he quickly broke the record for world's largest smile.

"I'll just make myself a disguise, a real super hero suit!" he said, now stuck in kid-at-candy-store-mode.

Dr. Tenma looked weary, but Dr. Elefun smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"While we are experimenting you could do that." he said calmly. Danny instantly paled.

"No experiments!" he said, shaking his head. Sam and Tucker instantly stepped protectively in front of their friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, we just need some of your ecto energy." Dr. Elefun explained. Danny, Sam, and Tucker visibly calmed down.

"Sure." Danny responded. He instantly lit his palm with a bright green ecto orb and set it into a small ghost proof container. To Danny's surprise it did not disappear and hovered slightly as the container kept it stable. "Is that enough?" Danny asked nervously. Dr. Elefun and Dr. Tenma were staring in marvel at the small orb and they nodded numbly.

"Okay, we're gonna go now! BYE!" Astro said hurriedly, pushing the trio towards the stairs as Danny morphed back to Fenton. Astro hurried up the stairs and ran towards the door.

"Astro, where are you going?!" Sam asked with a cock of her eyebrow.

"To the store, we need fabric, to make my costume!" he responded happily. Danny smiled and followed after him as Sam and Tucker followed their friend.

* * *

About an hour later found the -now quartet - in Danny's room. Looking through the fabric and drawing designs for Astro's disguise. Astro, for some reason, was very excited at the thought of having an actual suit to battle in.

"So… what logo are you gonna have?" Danny asked curiously as Astro was hunched over a notebook in which he was drawing the latest design. Danny had noticed the absence of a logo, so he decided to bring it to Astro's attention.

"Logo?" Astro asked curiously, Danny rolled his eyes with a sympathetic smile.

He quickly morphed into his ghostly counterpart before pointing at the large and white DP on his chest. Sam smiled triumphantly at the remembrance that it was her design.

"Yeah, a logo, what people can identify you as." Danny said calmly, and then with a scowl he continued. "Up until I got this people called me Inviso Bill… but then they noticed that IB doesn't match with DP." he finished.

Astro smiled and turned back to the paper, flipping to a new sheet in the notebook he barely noticed the flash of light as Danny returned to human, he quickly sketched out a small symbol and held it out proudly. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all crowded around.

"That was quick." Tucker commented, Sam sent him a small glare.

Astro's symbol was a large A with a B curving though it, with what the group assumed was fire coming out of the A's legs. Danny smiled.

"I get it, the fire is your rockets, but what's the B?" he asked.

"Astro Boy." Astro responded, "Since everyone thinks my name is Toby, they'll never know!" he said happily.

"Astro, both of Danny's names are Danny, and they still don't know." Sam pointed out with a smirk. Astro nodded.

"So, can we get to work?" he asked, excited once again, showing them the idea he had liked the best. Sam nodded and Danny turned to Tucker.

"I don't think we have any sewing stuff…" he taunted, causing everyone to look at the now wide eyed Tucker. "Tuck, don't you have some, since you're acing sewing class."

Tucker blushed and pulled his hat over his head, and the room erupted into laughter. Sam found herself looking at Astro, and noticing how his laugh was not at all robotic, but human.

* * *

**No worries, Astro's suit will be revealed in the next chapter... when he shows Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun! Imagine their faces!! HA! Oh, sorry, you don't know yet... but do you guys like the symbol?! I had to put the name Astro Boy in there somewhere... but yeah....**

**About the sewing, if you watch What you Want you'll see that Tucker IS acing sewing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

**Please reviews! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!???!?!??!?!?!?!? **


	8. Chapter 8

********************

**Danny Phantom and Astro Boy (the movie)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy**

Chapter Eight

Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun were focusing on the energy, when suddenly Sam, Tucker, and Danny jumped down the steps. The three smiled goofily at one another, before beginning.

"The newest crime fighting super hero!" Sam added.

"Astro Boy!" Danny finished.

Astro rushed down the steps and used his rockets to hover in the air above the two shocked scientists' heads. "Tada!" he said happily.

He wore a long all red cape with a locked hood so it hid his face and wouldn't fall down. Underneath he wore a black and dark blue hazmat suit Danny had given him. Despite everyone's protests, he still wore his red boots (its not like he could take them off) and on the back of the cape in black and white with orange flames was the AB symbol.

"I'm Astro Boy!" he said happily, Dr. Tenma only gaped as Elefun laughed.

"You look like a real superhero Toby." Dr. Elefun commented, as Danny went ghost and hovered next to him - but not too near as to become weak.

"We're gonna go show Astro the town while you two keep experimenting." Danny informed them.

"Alright, be careful though. And Toby," Dr. Tenma grabbed his son's arm, "Don't go near any ghosts." he added in a hushed whisper. Astro nodded with a smile as he pulled off the cape and suit, leaving his usual clothing underneath.

The four promptly ran out of the basement and went to show Astro their town.

Dr. Elefun glanced at Dr. Tenma quietly, as the taller scientist still stared at where his son had been a moment ago.

"You're worried, aren't you." the small scientist stated rather than asked.

"Yes, I don't want to lose him again. After the red core was destroyed I thought that everything would be alright. But now this happens." he confessed, motioning to everything around them.

"We can find a way to stabilize the energy. Plus, I noticed as I was analyzing this that Danny's energy is constantly changing, while still in perfect balance it gets stronger and weaker depending on how much energy is expelled." Elefun said quickly, trying to change the subject from the worrying father.

"That's interesting, very interesting. So that is what gives him the ectoblasts? The extra energy being expelled so as not to become corrupt?" Dr. Tenma asked, now curious.

"Yes, but I still do not understand how Danny can choose when to release them." Dr. Elefun muttered, probing the energy inside the case.

"Maybe because it is infused with him it can be controlled by his brainwaves." Dr. Tenma suggested, also coming over to view the glowing energy.

Abruptly, the energy began to shake and flicker, as if panicking, and it bounced around the inside of the case.

"What's happening?" Dr. Tenma gasped at the energy, which now seemed more afraid then panicked.

"I don't know, I think it is having a negative reaction from being away from Danny for this long!" Dr. Elefun said.

Suddenly the energy disappeared in a flash of green light.

"This is interesting." Dr. Elefun whispered. "We now know that the energy becomes unstable and explodes when outside of Danny for too long."

"How are we going to explain that?" Dr. Tenma asked.

Dr. Elefun merely shrugged.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get up! But here ya are, Astro's new super suit and some more explaining on the energy! (its kinda short, but its really only a filler) the action will be coming SOOOOON! If I don't get caught up in other stuff... but good news! Summer starts in a week! NO MORE SCHOOl (in a week) **

**See ya all next chapter, please review! **


End file.
